justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Garret Traver-Z
The Garret Traver-Z is a sports car in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's the successor to the Garret Paladin from Just Cause (1), a similarly designed supercar featuring machine guns. It looks as if it was based on a Nissan Z sports car, and may take the front end styling of the Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. The back resembles the Ford GT90 Concept. If you look closely at the logo of the car on the boot, there is "CIVADIER" on it, but this car is a Garret, not a Civadier. The car might be named after the turbo-charger manufacturer "Garret". It might have the Civadier logo because the vehicles in the game are designed to be similar to save disk space and the car looks like a Civadier with a different front bumper. .]] Performance This car has the highest top speed of any car in Panau. However, it can be very hard to control at high speeds and has the tendency to spin out, particularly on icy roads. At level 6, part of the rear section of the car is stripped out to make way for a turret with two machine guns, turning this into an extremely fast attack vehicle. Sometimes, the Traver-Z will spawn with a mounted machine gun. The fully upgraded Traver-Z is the only vehicle fast enough to make the Canyon Jump located at X:11345 Y:23620. It will outrun any law enforcement (Panau Military) and sometimes even slow helicopters. Durability is low and because of this, a tiny sideswipe or a spin out can have a disastrous result. Chases on flat, straight roads are no problem when Rico has heat, unless the Traver-Z takes too much damage. This makes it ideal for escaping the military on highways or flat ground, but less useful for offensive purposes- only use its armament as a means to knock out persistent pursuers, not to attack military bases. jump. The ramp is at about X:11360; Y:23600. ]]] Most of this table is from the official strategy guide, but the speed in top two rows has been calculated. Locations All Garret Traver-Zs are the same upgrade level as the black markets (to be confirmed if this includes ones in missions). *Can be purchased from the Black Market for $40,000. *Unique white one appears in the Ular Boys mission Taking Candy From a Millionaire. This car belongs to Tom Gunawan and Rico has to hijack it for Sri Irawan. Marked red - Heat. *A red one is provided for a race challenge in Panau City, called "Panau City Speed Freak", the race is located at X:1060; Y:13165. Marked green - heatless. *Appears at a Colonel's mansion in the Roaches mission An Officer and a Hitman in a desert camouflage color and a top-mounted turret located at X:10866; Y:25160. Marked red - Heat. *A black one is parked at X:6387; Y:24375, near a Gas Station - heatless. *A red one is provided for a race challenge in the Lautan Lama Desert, called "Kampung Nur Cahaya Road". Marked green - heatless. *During the mission Rico's Day in Court, some "witnesses" have a unique black one. Marked red - heat. Trivia *It is easy to drift in it. *It might be the only land vehicle that can make the large Stunt jump in the desert, near the Sungai Curah military base. The ramp is at about X:11360; Y:23600. *It's unusually cheap in the Black Market, in comparison to the other vehicles. This is probably due to its uncontrollable tendencies at high speeds, meaning it can easily be written off. Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Articles with quality level 4